Construction and mining machines, such as a wheel loader, may use a variety of work tools for various tasks. For example, the wheel loader may use a bucket for moving earth and a fork for picking up pallets. The machine generally includes a work tool control system which makes use of specific algorithms for controlling the operation of the work tool based on a type of the work tool that is attached to the machine. In order to load and utilize the appropriate algorithm, the control system must be aware of the type of the work tool that is connected to the machine and/or a type of task that the machine needs to perform using the work tool.
Generally, an operator using the machine may be involved in assisting the control system to identify the type of work tool so that the correct algorithm may be selected by the system. The operator may need to navigate through several layers of menus presented on a graphical user interface so that the operator may manually identify the type of the work tool attached to the machine. However, this process may be time consuming, laborious, and may overburden the operator for inputting correct selections at every stage of the menu which may otherwise lead to incorrect detection of the work tool type. Sometimes, the operator may be unaccustomed to the system or may not pay enough attention while making some of the selections, making it more difficult for the operator to navigate through the inter-related menu structure. Incorrect detection of the type of the work tool may lead to degraded performance of the system, affecting overall system productivity and efficiency.
United States Published Application Number 2016/0312432 describes a method for installing a work tool for a machine. The method includes detecting, at an electronic controller unit of a machine, a work tool based upon a first input signal from a sensor coupled to the electronic controller unit. The method includes determining, at the electronic controller unit, a first three-dimensional location of the work tool relative to the machine. The method includes detecting, at the electronic controller unit, an occlusion of the work tool. The method includes determining, at the electronic controller unit, a second three-dimensional location of the work tool upon the detecting of the occlusion based on the first three-dimensional location. The method includes controlling, at the electronic controller unit, a motion of the machine for installing the work tool based upon the second three-dimensional location.